


Whirlwind

by Amedia



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Zero and Cain have a history of dark desire.
Relationships: Adora Cain/Wyatt Cain (past), Wyatt Cain/Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever (Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Promptfic for ride_4ever, who requested the fandom Tin Man, pairing Zero/Cain (dubcon or con), with the prompts: icicle, flame, whirlwind. I used “travel storm” as a synonym for “whirlwind.”
> 
> Originally posted on DW/LJ, November 22, 2019.
> 
> This ficlet takes place at the Winter Palace, during the fight between Zero and Cain after Zero dismisses the guards.

Zero faced Cain in the frozen room where icicles glittered inside the ornate windows. "I never really knew who I hated more," said Zero with a snarl. "Her, for enticing you away, or you, for leaving me." As Cain, reeling from Zero's last blow, tried to stand again, Zero moved around him and snapped an icicle from the ceiling. 

Moving closer to Cain, he stroked the icicle across his bleeding face, scratching new traces of blood down his cheeks like thin red tears. "We were good together, Wyatt," he whispered into Cain's ear. "What did she give you that I couldn't?" Cain gasped, perhaps from pain, perhaps from arousal. The two had always gone together when Zero and Cain were entangled. Zero thought he saw a spark of desire flare in Cain's eyes.

" She wanted to make me happy," said Cain roughly, his breathing ragged. "You wanted ... still want ... to hurt me."

Zero cocked his head to one side. "That's true. But you know what? That's what you want too." He dragged the tip of the melting icicle, no longer sharp enough to cut, along Cain's jawline, pressing it hard enough to sting. He didn't miss Cain's sharp intake of breath. "It's what you crave. What you need." 

The spark in Cain's eyes surged into flame and then Cain's mouth was on his, his tongue jabbing fiercely into Zero's mouth, his teeth scoring Zero's lips. Zero moaned. _Yes, yes. Like this_. Zero was ready to ride the travel storm that led back into Cain's body and mind and ice cold heart.


End file.
